


I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream

by AuspexOfIlia



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, it's sigurd and deirdre they're always extremely sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: Lost lovers, reunited at last.
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream

Fear. Regrets. Anger. Thoughts raced through Deirdre’s mind as her breath became shallow. She shouldn’t have let Manfroy anywhere near her children. His laughter bore into her soul like poison. He praised Julius for committing such a dark deed, called him “my lord”. That monster took away her son-- her sweet, loving son-- and replaced him with a demon. 

The two of them walked away, leaving Deirdre to die. They’d chased her and Julia out of the castle into the fields. No one would find her in time, and even if they did, Loptyr’s power was vile. No healing spell would be able to counter the darkness eating away at her life force. Thank Heim it was her and not Julia…

Julia. Oh, Julia. The poor girl was alone somewhere. Deirdre prayed she’d bought enough time for Julia to hide. She prayed someone took pity on her and gave her a place to stay. Even then, Manfroy and Loptyr would hunt her down. It didn’t matter who stood in their way. They’d murder them all the same.

What would Arvis do when he found out? Would he take his revenge on Manfroy? Would he search for Julia? Would he kill Julius out of mercy, or would Loptyr kill Arvis first?

She closed her eyes. Whatever happened, she couldn't control it anymore. She had to accept that, as hard as it was.

And thus, she breathed her last.

* * *

“D……re….”

A voice.

“Dei….re…”

The empress opened her eyes once more. Above her was blue sky, clouds like tufts of cotton. A gentle breeze rustled the grass and flowers of the meadow she laid in. She pushed herself up and found a well dressed man standing before her. He wore mostly white, contrasting his messy blue hair and deep blue eyes. 

The man smiled and extended his hand. “Deirdre... I’ve missed you so much.” 

Something scratched at the back of Deirdre’s mind. The man looked familiar, but she could not remember him. 

Then she took his hand.

The memories flooded in all at once. 

Grandmother and the Spirit Forest…. Arvis and the twins… Ethlyn, Quan, Edain…

Sigurd and Seliph.

Deirdre’s faithful husband helped her onto her feet. She fell into his arms, dizzy from all the thoughts racing in her head.

“Sigurd…” She buried her head in his chest. “Oh, Sigurd… I’m so sorry about what happened...”

He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer. “It wasn’t your fault. You don’t have to be sorry.”

Deirdre leaned back and looked into his eyes.“But I--”

Sigurd placed his finger on her lips. “It’s ok now. We’re together again, and the children are safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Julia is safe?”

“She’s been taken in by a friend of mine. He promised me he’d look after her.” He chuckled. "Well, it's really Forseti looking after her. I don't know if I'd trust Lewyn with a child on a normal basis. He wasn't the most responsible in life."

Lewyn. That must have been someone he met after Manfroy abducted her. “Sigurd… Julia's not your daughter. Why do you care about her?”

Sigurd cupped his hand on Deirdre's cheek. “Just because she is your daughter with another man does not mean I don’t care for her. She’s yours, and I will treat her with the same respect I treat Seliph.”

“Seliph…” A chill went up Deirdre's spine. “But wait, if you’re here, where’s--”

“Oifey and Shannan rescued him. Edain has been helping them raise him, as well as her own children, Ayra’s twins, and Lachesis’ son.”

Deirdre sighed. "I wouldn't have picked anyone better to raise them." 

"Quan and Ethlyn have Finn watching over Leif. I'd say he's just as fine a guardian."

"They died too?" 

Sigurd nodded his head. "They were killed by Travant. Eldigan was beheaded. Everyone else died at the Rot Ritter's hands in Belhalla."

The two silently agreed to move on from that subject.

Deirdre spoke first. "You know, after all these years, you have a lot to catch me up on."

"I'm sure everyone would love to help fill you in. For now, though," Sigurd winked, "I asked them if we could have some time to ourselves."

Deirdre blushed. Her smile widened. "You're the same as you've always been, you goof." 

"I'm just glad I get to be your goof once more."

The two of them leaned in for a kiss. Together again after all these years-- this truly was heaven.

_ But if I know you, I know what you'll do-- You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream. _


End file.
